The present invention is related to flexible circuits and to systems and methods for repairing the flexible circuits.
Flexible circuits are typically constructed of a polyester substrate and having conductive traces and electronic devices mounted thereon. While these flexible circuits have many advantages and have been implemented on many vehicles today, some problems have arisen. For example, repairing flex circuit in the field is not an easy process especially when polyester based materials are involved. Special care needs to be taken by the field technician to make a repair to a flexible circuit, such as those having polyester substrates to ensure the integrity of the flexible circuit.
Therefore there is a need for a new and improved system and method for repairing flexible circuits. The new and improved system and method should prevent the degradation of the substrate of the flexible circuit. Further, the new and improved system and method should provide new solder interconnects that are reliable and sustain the integrity of the flex circuit.
In an aspect of the present invention a new system and method for repairing flexible circuits is provided. The flexible circuits conduct electrical signals to and from electronic devices. Furthermore, the system includes a flexible circuit substrate, at least one electrical conductor, and a repair patch. The flexible circuit substrate has a cut zone and a repair zone. The at least one electrical conductor is supported by the flexible circuit substrate. The electrical conductors are configured to carry electrical signals. The repair patch is used to electrically interconnect at least two repair zones.